captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Fawn
Doctor Fawn is the code name that the Spectrum Organisation has assigned to Dr. Edward Wilkie, M.D., the Chief Medical Officer of Cloudbase. Known background Edward Wilkie was born in Yalumba, Australia, on 10 July, 2031, as the son of a renowned medical specialist. Following in his father’s footsteps, he studied to become a doctor, gaining high standards in biology at school. These provided great help later, when he enrolled in Brisbane University in Queensland, Australia, to follow medical studies at the tender age of 17. By the time of the young man's graduation from Brisbane University with honours in 2055, at age 24, Wilkie held degrees in medicine and biology from the University. Almost immediately after earning those degrees, he joined the World Medical Organisation, or WMO, as Assistant Medical Controller for its Australian sector. Though this was but a short-term post, and in a small region at that, it permitted Dr. Wilkie, as he was by then, to gain valuable, and considerable, background experience. This tenure also showed Wilkie the need for the Australian medical service, which was still being operated on Twentieth Century concepts, to modernise its techniques. Upon his promotion to Health Controller for the WMO's Scandinavian sector, Wilkie gave himself the task of solving this problem, devoting all his free time to the planning of a reorganisation of the entire World Medical Organisation. Believing that the integration of computerised systems into the medical field would revolutionise applied medicine, he engaged in extensive studies of those over the following two years, from 2055 to 2057. By 2057, he had succeeded in outlining a new system which would revitalise the WMO, and indeed, he had solved the problem he had perceived as WMO Australian sector Assistant Medical Controller. Wilkie was responsible for designing and creating so-called ’robot doctors,’ which were computerised medical beds programmed with very advanced ’near free minds’ that were capable of medical analysis and assessment. These used scanner cameras and numerous other devices to check on the needs of patients and produce required data in a matter of seconds. They were even able to make their own prognoses and present solutions. Using a similar design, he created the so-called ’auto nurses’ which the World Aquanaut Security Patrol would use. It was an auto-nurse that determined the actual severity of the back injury Bradley Holden (see Captain Grey) had sustained and determined that he was recovered enough from it to be accepted into the Spectrum Organisation. In view of his ground-breaking achievements, the WMO promoted Wilkie to the post of Administrator of its Advancement of Medicine and Medical Science Division, as which he served between 2057 and 2064. As WMO Advancement of Medicine and Medical Science Division Administrator, Wilkie gained access to all the man-power he needed to bring his systems and ideas into practice. Some sources state that Wilkie is said to have married between 2057 and 2064, but these fail to specify the name of his wife, the date or duration of the marriage, or the circumstances under which the marriage ended if it even did. Wilkie's outstanding ability to discover and develop new ways of healing brought him to the attention of the Selection Committee for the new Spectrum Organisation, which approached him in 2065. It offered him the post of Cloudbase’s Supreme Medical Commander, or Chief Medical Officer, which he accepted. Assigned the rank of a full Spectrum Captain, he was given the colour codename of "Doctor Fawn." It was Dr. Fawn, not long after the Mysteron war of nerves against Earth began, who coined the term "retro-metabolism" to describe Mysteron powers, specifically when he first observed them in Captain Scarlet. Category:Spectrum Personnel Category:Captain Scarlet Characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Charles Tingwell Category:Heroes Category:The Mysterons